


Too spooky

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Past Child Abuse, ghost!ray, shitty parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has moved into a new apartment and everything is looking good, one bedroom, bathroom, kitchen. Oh yeah, and a motherfucking ghost, this should be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A g-g-g-ghost!

**Author's Note:**

> I think there is a ghost in my apartment and it pisses me off because he doesn't pay rent

New place, new starts, not having to bother about being too loud for the family, only the new neighbours who he hadn’t met yet. This place was amazing, not all of his stuff were unpacked but that was okay although he would like to know where the fuck his alarm clock was. Michael wandered around his bedroom, searching through the boxes, nothing. He headed out and checked in the living room, he halted to a stop when he spotted someone standing next to his tv staring at it, glanced next to him and spotted his bat, keeping his eyes on the man he grabbed the bat and held it up threateningly. 

“Hey, who the fuck are you?” asked Michael taking a step towards him, the guy turned around and shook his head,

“That is some awful fucking language” replied the guy.

“What the fuck are you doing in my house?” demanded Michael,

“Its my house too” replied the creepy guy,

“No it isn’t I bought this place” he responded angrily,

“Rented” stated the guy.

“Same fucking thing” snapped Michael, who the fuck was this guy,

“Well I rent this place out too, its just it was cheaper back then” said the guy with a frown,

“Back then? What are you talking about?” questioned Michael, he was crazy. Michael had a crazy guy standing in his house, should he call the police?

“I’m Ray, and I live here too” said Ray,

“Very fucking funny, get the hell out” said Michael walking towards him,

“And another thing” said Ray as Michael tried to grab him, his hand went straight through as if he wasn’t there.

“What the fuck?!” Michael almost screamed,

“I’m a ghost” said Ray with shrug,

“What!” shouted Michael,

“Boo!” said Ray with a grin.


	2. Totally calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just mentioning I have at least six chapters planned, not sure where its going after that, its a developing friendship to lovers type deal, and Ray is a asshole ghost who doesn't pay rent

“Holy shit, are you really going to pass out?” asked Ray, Michael lay on the couch with his hands on his head and muttering.

“What the fuck” said Michael,

“I mean, I've seen someone faint before but you’re seriously as white as a ghost” replied Ray staring at him,

“This isn't happening” muttered the auburn haired man shaking his head,

“What? Not a fan of puns?” asked Ray.

“Uhhh, not, I don’t” stuttered Michael,

“Had a few kids in here two years ago, there was three, parents left them alone all day, I took care of them. I think they were evicted, its a shame, they were awesome” said Ray taking a seat next to Michael,

“You’re a ghost” said Michael.

“Yes” replied the ghost,

“A real life ghost” said Michael,

“Compared to a fake dead ghost?” asked Ray,

“Good point” replied Michael, how was he supposed to have people over, oh yeah this is my shitty room mate, he doesn't pay rent or anything cause he's a fucking ghost. He was seriously regretted calling his neighbour a vampire now, fucking shit. 

“So what's your name?” asked Ray,

“My name…” repeated Michael, this was a lot to process.

“Yeah, I told you mine, its Ray, what's yours?” questioned his ghostly room mate,

“Oh, its Michael, Michael Jones” introduced Michael,

“Hello Michael Michael Jones” mocked Ray,

“A sarcastic ghost, awesome” said Michael with a grin,

“A sarcastic human, even better” sighed Ray rolling his eyes,

“You going to be staying long?” asked Michael.

“Forever and ever” replied Ray with a shrug,

“Fuck… wanna play some video games?” asked Michael,

“Sure!” replied the ghost.


	3. Friends, foes and family

“Surprise!” shouted a voice, Michael jumped awake as he stepped into his apartment, a month had gone by since he had moved in, it was tiresome. Ray was a joker that liked to play tricks, he loved that one where he moved all of the furniture two inches across, his hip didn't like it when he slammed into it though. Another thing was video games, Ray had confessed he played them a lot before he died, had the best gamerscore in the area. So they played, the Puerto Rican confessed that he couldn't play for too long otherwise he got too tired and wouldn't be able to show himself to humans, that happened in the second week of Michael staying here. Here's to playing call of duty for thirteen hours straight, piss breaks for the human but for his ghostly friend he just continued on.

“What the fuck?” asked Michael rubbing his eyes, it had been a busy day full of screaming children running around the ladder he had been standing on and old fussy people,

“Its been a month” said Ray,

“Are we married or something?” asked Michael chucking his jacket onto the floor, Ray followed him into his room but faced away as the auburn man began to strip down, its weird how someone you know for such a short time can become the most trusted person you know.

“Its Austin, not New York, calm down” said Ray,

“Damn, I thought we were really getting somewhere” replied Michael walking past Ray, the Puerto Rican never mentioned it but he did not like it when he was walked through,Michael had made the mistake a few times and had to put up with a sulky ghost for two days.

“Did you want a drink? Wait, can you drink?” questioned Michael,

“Sort of, do you have any flavoured stuff?” asked Ray,

“Oh yeah” mocked Michael grabbing some raspberry kool aid out of the fridge and pouring a small glass, he grabbed himself a beer and twisted it open, after taking a long swig he sighed. Ray had his finger in the cup swirling about the liquid ever so slightly,

“Did you want something stronger? I have alcohol” suggested Michael,

“Nah, I didn't ever drink, don’t plan to either” said Ray scrunching his nose in, a frown appearing on his face,

“Whys that?” asked Michael watching him carefully,

“Can we play zombies tonight? I really wanna get up to level ten tonight” said Ray floating towards the tv, Michael narrowed his eyes and grabbed the glass of kool aid and downed it,

“You know, its okay to tell me things” said Michael walking over to the couch then grabbing a controller. Ray pulled up the call of duty menu and paused,

“You’re probably going to go home soon anyway” said Ray staring at the controller,

“What? No I'm not, what gave you that idea” asked Michael,

“You’re parents rang” stated Ray. Oh.

“Oh, well me and my parents don’t have the greatest of relationships” responded Michael, a look of worry across his own face.

“The message then?” asked Ray,

“Probably sweetened just in case I had company, my parents really care about public appearance” said Michael standing up and heading to the phone, a light flashed to signify a new message.

“You have one new message: Hi sweetie, its your mum here, just wondering how you’re doing, settled in?...” began Michaels mother,

“Last time she wondered how I was when I was six, in front of a church, all the parents asked their kids” he said, Ray stared at him in shock,

“... Your dad and brother say hi as well…” continued Michael's mother.

“Wrong, they both hate me” said Michael crossing his arms,

“... If you want to come back any time and come home clean then you’re welcome too…” said Michaels mother,

“She means less gay” said Michael, Ray eyes widened. 

“... Alright, well bye then” finished his mother hanging up the phone, 

“Fucking bitch” spat the auburn haired man deleting the message,

“She doesn't seem that bad but…” began Ray,

“Oh no, she's the fucking devil” said Michael, some people just never seemed to believe him. His head began to drop as he waited for the Puerto Rican to disagree with him,

“But I know shitty parents are good liars, so I'm sorry” apologised Ray, Michaels head snapped up,

“For what?” asked Michael.

“Being rude before” said Ray,

“Nah its cool, better a sarcastic ghost room mate then a sarcastic human room mate huh?” said Michael with a grin,

“Yeah I guess, maybe we can talk another though” suggested Ray,

“Still not up to it?” asked Michael putting his hand on top of Rays shoulder, his ghostly friend let himself become solid to touches.

“I just really want to get to level ten on zombies” said Ray becoming transparent again, Michaels hand fell through.

“God damn, its an obsession” laughed Michael heading over to the couch and jumping on,

“A great obsession, you’re just bummed that you need sleep” teased Ray,

“Oh boo hoo” mocked Michael,

“Yeah, boo bitch” said Ray sticking his tongue out.


End file.
